Reviving Rimmer
by APembers
Summary: Set after the accident and before Lister was brought out of Stasis, this story covers the ships computer Holly reviving Rimmer as a hologram. All Red Dwarf characters are property of Grant Naylor Productions, I own nothing.


**Reviving Rimmer**

Darkness... but not like it usually was in deep space, not like when the lights are out at night time, this was a different sort of darkness, a pitch black, no sign of light, and more to the point, no sounds. Arnold didn't feel confused or scared, he felt calm and peaceful. He didn't feel like his eyes were shut, in fact he didn't feel like he had eyes, or a head, or a body. He didn't think about who he was, or where he was, it didn't matter, nothing mattered.

Then he heard a voice, and all of a sudden he was very aware of his eyes, and that they were opening.

"Arnold..."

"Arnold..." Arnold Rimmer started to look around, he knew the surroundings but he couldn't focus his mind, he wasn't groggy as such, in fact he felt fresh as a daisy but it was like he had blacked out for a long time and life had passed him by. The voice was talking to him, he could hear it but he wasn't listening. He was trying to focus on where he was, he knew he was away from home, he knew he was working... he had it, Red Dwarf, he was on a mining ship, he was a 2nd technician, he smiled with relief. But now he was worried about why he had been asleep, why was he sat in a chair in the drive room? Where was everyone?

"So, how do you feel?" Said Holly.

"Ummm fine Holly but what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Sigh! I've just been explaining it to you, they're dead Arn"

"What?"

"The crew are dead Arnold..."

"What Captain Hollister?"

"Yes Arnold"

"Todhunter?"

"Yes Arn"

"Not o'Neill?"

"yes Arn, she's dead"

"Adams isn't is he?"

"Gordon Bennit, yes he's dead Arn, they're all dead, Arn, everyone is dead Arnold"

"Holly...are you trying to tell me everybody's dead?"

"and Arnold..."

Rimmer didn't need to hear the rest.

"Oh my godddddd, the drive plate...I'm..."

"I'm sorry Arnold"

"So you've revived me as a hologram? Why?" Rimmer starts feeling the H on his forehead and putting his arm through the table.

"Well Arnold, you see there was one survivor of the accident, you're bunkmate 3rd technician David Lister, he was in suspended animation..."

"Because of that stupid cat yes, if the gimboid had been there to help me.."

"Well Arnold the radiation has now reached a safe level and I'm able to let him out"

"Wooooh hold your horses, he chose stasis, let him do the whole 18 months"

"Its been longer than 18 months Arnold"

"Really? Well how long have I been dead for?"

"Oh a little while, you know"

"How long kilobyte breathe?"

"3 million years"

"3 million years? 3 MILLION years? My pension fund must be amazing" he brightens slightly at this thought.

"But Holly, I still don't understand why you've brought me back, grateful as I am to be able to spend eternity with that arm pit stain of a man."

"My job is to ensure the safety and well being of the Red Dwarf crew.."

"Who are all dead"

"Shut up... As I was saying my duty is to ensure the safety and well being on the Red Dwarf crew, which now consists of 3rd technician David Lister. The radiation levels are safe now which means Lister's biggest danger is psychological, being on your own for the rest of your life could turn you quite peculiar"

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"No one drives Lister up the wall half as much as you do, and that stimulation is the only way to keep him sane."

"I drive HIM up the wall? One time I brought a girl back to our bunk from Parrots and he was in the middle of the floor passed out naked covered in curry sauce, the poor girl ran out and never spoke to me again, I think she was discharged for post traumatic stress or something"

"Listen Arnold, you passed way, you have another chance at life now, but it comes with a sacrifice, you must devote yourself to driving Lister nuts, however much you learn to understand and appreciate him, however much you warm to him, you must never forget your duty is to him, and never let him know you're doing it, can you do that Arnold? I'm ready to bring him out of stasis..."


End file.
